


Who exactly are your friends again?

by LittleRoma



Series: Infusion Diaries [7]
Category: MCU
Genre: Best Friends, Humor, Humour, aspiring to be an asshole, destructive friendships, friendship for life, well we all have to learn our boundaries sometime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoma/pseuds/LittleRoma
Summary: Darcy reminisces on a destructive friendship and Clint walks in at just the wrong moment





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost, for some reason my computer posted the damn on a few times

Darcy tried to stifle her yawn into the back of her hand, as she cut up some of the vegetables to pop into the stir fry for the Scientists Three up in their labs.  The only reason that Darcy was so tired, was because one of her best friends from High School had called her 11PM, drunk off her ass, trying to find a new job.

 

Apparently, her friend, Sarah, had only just realised that she didn’t want to have a desk job, at least.  Anyone could have told Sarah that she would be bored in such a job, it wasn’t in the completely nutty woman’s regular wheelhouse.

 

One of Darcy’s favourite memories with Sarah, was in one of the twos very first art lessons, Sarah had become frustrated when her clay pot hadn’t properly formed.  So, when one of her more destructive tendencies had surfaced, and she left a few big air bubbles in the clay pot just before the pot was put in the kiln ready to be fired.  Darcy would always remember the shocked laughter when she realised that one of the more ah inept students, had also left a few air bubbles in the pots.

 

Sarah had managed to destroy all the pots still in the kiln (and the back-wall part of the kiln.  To be sure, Sarah’s parents were not impressed with Sarah’s actions that day, but the very idea that Sarah had caused destruction to school property had given Darcy a smile.

 

See, Darcy’s parents had been going a nasty divorce and her new wannabe step-mother (read: her Dad’s secretary, because wasn’t Darcy’s life just so clichéd) had become even more heinous towards Darcy.  By now, she could barely remember what had happened, maybe bullying or something, but the fact that Sarah had had her back always stuck with her.

 

In the grand story of their friendship, it wasn’t just Sarah that was the destructive one in their relationship, the first time they met (back when the two had been eleven years ago), the two had a cooking class together.  They had been making a baked apple, Darcy still wasn’t over ten years later, but she had managed to explode the baked apple, blowing the door off one the ovens.

 

That had been such a fun thing to explain to her parents, when she had just started at a new school.

 

Something like that though, the two acts together had really cemented their weird, borderline destructive friendship.

 

It was strange the amount of cackling the two girls could get up to when they were left alone.  The friendship might creep everyone else out, but they were always going to be there for one another.

 

Everybody else had been either screaming, or crying (wimps) but Sarah had started giggling.

 

Maybe she should check at some point whether Sarah had ever tortured innocent animals as a kid!

 

* * *

 

Darcy had stumbled into her apartment, ready to go to sleep, when her phone began to ring.  Glancing over at the phone, Darcy smiled when she realised it was her long time best friend calling her.

 

“What up Saz?”

 

“Ish Ish I gost got fired today” her friend replied unintelligibly making Darcy take a few moments to sort through the words.

 

“Wait, what.  You got fired?  But I genuinely thought that you just got that job.  Why did you get fired?  I thought you wanted to prove to your parents that you could hold down a job or something” Darcy panicked instantly worried about her friend.

 

“Nesh, you knesh I don’t like likish that jobbah, mayisha I cinashin find a nowt jobbah”

 

“Alright, what happened?  I can hear that you didn’t particularly like that ah jobbah but why were you fired?”

 

“Ish tiresh” Sarah had answered, an uncharitable person would have called Sarah pathetic, but the two had been friends for so long, that it really hadn’t bothered Darcy.

 

“Okay Sarah, listen to me, go to sleep sober up a bit and then we can plot out your next move.  There’s some advil one the lowest shelf of your bathroom cabinet, take some now along with a drink of water, then go to sleep.  Call me in the morning, okay Sarah?”

 

“Okash” Sarah slurred her words before the dial tone abruptly sounded.

 

Darcy glanced down at her phone, turning her phone off before clambering into bed hoping for a restful night.  She knew somehow, that it was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

Darcy was preparing her mid-afternoon lunch when her phone began to ring in a jaunty ringtone.  Sliding the phone out of her pocket, glancing at the number for a split second before answering:

 

“Hello, are you feeling better today, my pretty?” Darcy smiled causing a tired looking Clint to glance at her out of concern at the general weirdness of her response.

 

“Yeah, much better.  Though my head is killing me, oww my God why did I drink so much?”

 

“I’m afraid I can’t answer that for you petal, but what I can tell you, is that you rang me full of concern when you lost your job, wanna tell me what happened there?” Darcy laughed.

 

“Oh, I wasn’t in the job particularly long.  I was just a lowly intern on the Hill when was propositioned by the boss.  I said no, I don’t put out like that.  He wouldn’t take no for an answer, so he kept trying it.  I threatened to report him.  I was fired when I threatened that, but ehh I didn’t like it anyway

 

“That sounds really horrible, have you got any idea what you want to do next?”

 

“You know the way you see in those movies that assassins have incredible skillsets?

 

“Yeah, honey what are you getting at here?” Darcy asked straightening up in concern.

 

“I want to be an assassin, or at least I want to have a similar skill set, I want to be a badass mother-“

 

“Honey, I don’t think you can just choose to be an assassin.  But if you want I can ask around, see where assassin’s go to school” Darcy began to speak the language of sarcasm, one of the many languages of their friendship.

 

“Don’t be so daft, I don’t want there and kill people, no I just want to be an asshole, you know ruin peoples’ days simply for the pleasure of ruining their days?”

 

“You heh you really had me worried there, look can we please for the love of God talk about this at the weekend?”

 

Darcy hung up the phone, wandering away from the kitchen carrying her lunch down to the labs, leaving behind a bewildered Clint Barton to wonder what the hell Darcy Lewis had been talking about.

**Author's Note:**

> The first incident hasn't happened to me, but I did manage to explode a baked apple (thankfully I didn't blow any doors off any ovens, I'm not sure how I would have explained to my parents that I was enjoying my new school, could they please pay for a new oven door).
> 
> I didn't include the time when I was about seven or eight, I was at an after-school swimming lesson, and Mum thought she was being all smart and turned on the auto feature on the oven, so she put in one of those premade pasta dishes and went to pick me up at the pool with my younger brothers. We got home, and she was feeling brilliant because the house smelt delicious. She opened the kitchen door when she found that the pasta dish had been fired from the oven to the opposite wall, the sauce still dribbling down and the busted oven door lying beneath the sauce. Mum must've forgotten to poke holes in the plastic covering because it had exploded in the oven, she felt like crying, we felt like laughing.


End file.
